The Vampire Diaries: Catherine Gilbert
by rociofernandez
Summary: Catherine Gilbert, bonita, rubia y de gran corazón. Elena Gilbert, bonita, rubia y egocéntrica. Damon Salvatore, guapo, sarcástico y egoísta. Stefan Salvatore, guapo, inteligente y amable. Dos hermanas, dos hermanos. cuatro personas unidas por el destino.


**He escrito esta historia basándome en el libro y en la serie… no se sorprenda si leen algo que no está relacionado con la serie, es una mescla de ambas cosas.**

**Espero que disfruten de la lectura… me esforcé mucho escribiendo… dejen sus criticas debajo de todo!**

**Gracias!**

_4 de septiembre_

_Querido diario:_

_Algo va a suceder hoy._

_No sé por qué escribí eso. Es de locos. No hay ningún motivo para que me sienta inquieta y todos para que sea feliz, pero..._

_Pero aquí estoy a las 5.30 de la mañana, despierta y asustada. No hago más que decirme que simplemente sucede que estoy hecha un lío debido a la diferencia horaria entre Francia y aquí. Pero eso no explica por qué me siento tan asustada. Tan pérdida._

_Anteayer, mientras tía Jenna, Jeremy, Elena y yo volvíamos del aeropuerto en coche, tuve una sensación muy extraña. Cuando giramos en nuestra calle, pensé de repente: «Mamá y papá nos están esperando en casa. Apuesto a que estarán en el porche delantero o en la sala de estar mirando por la ventana. Deben de haberme echado mucho de menos»._

_Lo sé. Es de locos._

_Pero incluso cuando vi la casa y el porche delantero vacío seguí sintiendo lo mismo. Subí corriendo los escalones y llamé con la aldaba. Y cuando tía Jenna abrió con la llave me precipité adentro y simplemente me quedé en el vestíbulo escuchando, esperado oír a mamá bajar por la escalera o a papá llamando desde el estudio._

_Justo entonces, tía Jenna soltó ruidosamente una maleta en el suelo detrás de mí, lanzó un enorme suspiro y dijo: «Estamos en casa»._

_Elena rió y Jeremy corrió a su habitación dando un portazo. _

_Mirando la casa vacía y fría me invadió la sensación más horrible que he tenido jamás._

_Nunca me he sentido tan total y completamente perdida._

_Casa__. Estoy en casa. ¿Por qué suena eso como una mentira?_

_Nací aquí, en Mystic Falls. Siempre he vivido en esta casa, siempre._

_Esta es mi misma vieja habitación, con la leve marca de quemadura en las tablas del suelo donde Caroline y yo intentamos esconder cigarrillos en quinto grado y estuvimos a punto de asfixiarnos. Puedo mirar por la ventana y ver el enorme membrillo al que Matt y Tyler treparon para colarse en la fiesta de pijamas de mi cumpleaños hace dos años. Ésta es mi cama, mi silla, mi tocador._

_Pero en estos momentos todo me parece extraño, como si yo no perteneciera aquí. Soy yo la que está fuera de lugar. Y lo peor es que siento que hay algún lugar al que pertenezco, sólo que no logro encontrarlo._

_Ayer estaba demasiado cansada para ir a Orientación. Caroline recogió mi programa por mí, pero yo no tuve ganas de hablar con ella por teléfono. Jenna dijo a todos los que llamaban que tenía jet lag y dormía, pero me observó durante la cena con una curiosa expresión en el rostro._

_Tengo que ver a la pandilla hoy, no obstante. Se supone que debemos encontrarnos en el aparcamiento antes del instituto. ¿Estoy asustada por eso? ¿Les tengo miedo?_

Deje de escribir. Contemple fijamente la última línea que había escrito y luego menee la cabeza, con la pluma cerniéndose sobre el pequeño libro con tapa de terciopelo azul. Luego, con un gesto repentino, alce la cabeza, y arroje pluma y libro a la gran ventana mirador, donde rebotaron inofensivamente y aterrizaron sobre el tapizado asiento interior que había al pie de la ventana.

Todo era tan totalmente ridículo...

¿Desde cuándo yo, Catherine Gilbert, había tenido miedo de reunirme con gente? ¿Desde cuándo me había asustado nada? Me puse en pie y, llena de enfado, me puse las zapatillas Convers color negras y me acomode la chaqueta de semi-cuero. Me mire al espejo de cuerpo entero y sonreí un poco.

_Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar – me dije a mi misma.

Había estado ensayando esas líneas durante las últimas dos semanas y casi me lo creía. Casi.

La sonrisa de la muchacha rubia de ojos azules decayó un poco. Ella no estaba bien, en sus ojos estaba toda la tristeza que en su interior ardía.

_¿Catherine? ¿Dónde estás? ¡Elena acaba de irse con Bonnie! ¡Llegarás tarde al instituto! —La voz ascendió débilmente desde abajo.

Volví a pasar el cepillo por mi rubia melena sedosa y la sujete atrás con una cinta de un rojo intenso. Luego tome mi mochila y descendí la escalera.

En la cocina, tía Jenna cocinaba algo en los fogones. Tía Jenna era la clase de mujer que siempre parecía vagamente aturallada; tenía un rostro delgado y afable y un cabello claro y lacio echado hacia atrás descuidadamente.

Le di un rápido beso en la mejilla.

_¡Buenos días! Lamento no tener tiempo para desayunar.

_Pero, Cat, no puedes salir así sin comer. Necesitas tus proteínas...

_Comeré una rosquilla antes del instituto —respondí rápidamente.

_Pero, Catherine...

_Y probablemente iré a casa de Bonnie o Caroline después de clase, de modo que no me esperéis para cenar. ¡Adiós!

_Catherine…

Estaba ya en la puerta principal. La cerré tras de mí, cortando las distantes protestas de tía Jenna, y sali al porche delantero.

Y me detuve.

Todas las malas sensaciones de la mañana volvieron a abalanzarse sobre mi. La ansiedad, el miedo. Y la certeza de que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir.

La calle estaba desierta. Las altas casas victorianas parecían extrañas y silenciosas, como si todas estuvieran vacías por dentro, como las casas de un plató abandonado. Parecían vacías de gente, pero llenas de extrañas cosas vigilantes.

Eso era: algo me vigilaba. El cielo sobre mi cabeza no era azul, sino lechoso y opaco, como un cuenco gigante vuelto boca abajo. El aire era sofocante, y tuve la seguridad de que había ojos observándome.

Vi algo oscuro en las ramas del viejo membrillo que había frente a la casa.

Era un cuervo, tan inmóvil como las hojas teñidas de amarillo de su alrededor. Y era la cosa que me observaba.

Intente decirme que era ridículo, pero en cierto modo lo sabía. Era el cuervo más grande que había visto nunca, gordo y brillante, con arcos iris centelleando en sus plumas negras. Podía ver cada detalle con claridad:las ávidas garras oscuras, el afilado pico, el individual y centelleante ojo negro.

Estaba tan quieto que podría haber sido un modelo en cera de un ave colocado allí. Pero mientras lo contemplaba fijamente, me sinti enrojecer poco a poco, el calor ascendiendo en oleadas por la garganta y las mejillas. Porque... me miraba. Me miraba del modo con que los chicos me miraban cuando me confundían con mi hermana gemela Elena. Como si la desvistiera con los ojos.

Antes de darme cuenta de lo que hacía, ya había soltado la mochila y cogido una piedra de la entrada.

_¡Fuera de aquí! —dije, y oi la temblorosa cólera de mi propia voz—. ¡Vamos! ¡Vete! —Con la última palabra, arrojó la piedra.

Hubo una explosión de hojas, pero el cuervo remontó el vuelo indemne.

Las alas eran enormes y hacían tanto ruido como toda una bandada de cuervos. El ave aleteó justo por encima de su cabeza, alborotando sus cabellos rubios con el viento producido por las alas.

Pero volvió a alzarse abruptamente y describió un círculo, una silueta negra recortada en el cielo blanco como el papel. Luego, con un graznido ronco, giró y se marchó en dirección al bosque.

Me erguí despacio, luego mire en redondo, cohibida. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Pero ahora que el pájaro se había ido, el cielo volvía a parecer normal. Un leve viento agitó las hojas, y aspire profundamente. Calle abajo, una puerta se abrió y varios niños salieron en tropel, riendo.

Les sonreí y volví a tomar aire, sintiendo que una sensación de alivio la inundaba igual que la luz solar. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? Era un día hermoso, que prometía mucho, y nada malo iba a suceder.

Nada malo iba a suceder; excepto que llegaría tarde al instituto. Caroline me estaría aguardando en el aparcamiento. Siempre podía contarle a ella que me había detenido para arrojarle piedras a un mirón, me dije, y casi solté una risita divertida. Eso sí le daría algo en que pensar.

Sin siquiera una mirada atrás, empecé a andar tan de prisa como pude calle abajo.


End file.
